


Ebon Vault : House Call

by Phantomdotexe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fetish, Kidnapping, Latex, Nuns, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdotexe/pseuds/Phantomdotexe
Summary: "Missionaries" from the Church of the Ebon Vault find an enticing new prospective convert. Or donor. Or just a valuable rubberslave.
Kudos: 7





	Ebon Vault : House Call

“Creation arose out of primordial darkness,” said Yadu. She alone had her mouth unveiled. Her habit hung down over her head like the up-turned hood of a sweatshirt. It poured down to her shoulders before the glossy latex reformed as a cape, one that sashayed around her waist as she walked back and forth.

“The sacred light that is Order is present in every living being.”

Yadu’s dark skin was punctuated by glossy lips of icy blue and eyes that seemed to glow with sky-shaded vigor. The white and black rubber of her habit kept her hair tucked beneath the hood. In fact, it kept all skin save that around her face totally enclosed in glorious, unyielding shiny black. 

The white of the habit went from the top of her neck to her chest, where it curved in the shape of a V to accentuate her breasts. A long white strip separated them vertically, allowing viewers to stare at her generously apportioned chest. 

“Peace, charity, and love are the expressions of the light’s love for itself as it permeates creation. The light inside you wishes good on the light in others.” 

Her suit’s aggressive contrast between white and black was an assault on maximalism. The suit did leave relatively little to the imagination in regards to Yadu’s figure. The strip around her chest ran down to the corset around her waist, with bright white against the black latex of her habit. 

Black latex, white accoutrements. Nothing else was permitted save the blue of her eyes and lips. It made it impossible not to stare at her face. 

“There are disagreements between the faiths. The Ebon Vault believes that Light is not equally distributed amongst all living things. Some shine like a candle; others like a roaring fire. Always present, but not in equal measure.”

Mid-afternoon light from the overcast, snowy exterior of the mountain house mixed with the roaring of the fireplace. The main room of the alpine retreat was incredibly tall, with bookcases six levels tall. Ladders on each of the two bookcase-walls sat dusty, rarely used, but in good condition. One of the other two sisters accompanying Diocesia  Yadu  was three steps up the ladder, running her fingers along the books within. 

Each of the two Advocates wore similar garb to their superior. Black habits over black boots with white trim. A white bib collar around their necks that blended into black gowns. The difference was around the face. Deployed to protect their superior, the diplomat-dicosia Yadu, they were to be seen and not heard. Each of the women wore a white mask. False black-lensed eyes protected their vision while obscuring their identities. Avowed to silence, each of the two Advocates wore supremely heavy black rubber panel-gags. Harnesses across their white-masked faces made sure they wouldn’t speak out of turn. Only their leader had that responsibility.

Venetian blinds ran halfway down the wall-length window that looked out at the snowy landscape. Yadu tapped a button, and they descended. Sun still reached the room, but the living room dimmed at her command.

“We have determined that  you  are of sufficient luminescence that you must join us,” she explained. She was pacing back and forth now. Fervor had given way to reasoning. Her tone implored the others in the room to understand. She wasn’t doing anything out of  cruelty , only out of an honest conviction. They’d all understand. 

  


The young man shrugged. He wasn’t interested. They’d intruded on his vacation, and now, he wanted them to leave. Tailing him and all but breaking into his home to explain their strange religion was very cute, but the simple truth was that he wasn’t inclined. 

He relaxed on the couch, putting his coffee on a post-modern table to the side. He raised his head slightly, the reverse of a nod, pointing across the room. Yadu turned her head, and looked at the back door. She looked back at the resident. He was smirking, as though he’d done something incredibly clever. 

One of the two Advocates dropped a book on the floor. The loud  bang  of a heavy tome on tile startled him, and he turned his head. Yadu lunged forward, picking him up by the collar. He protested, threatening to involve his lawyers. 

Yadu was tall, slightly taller than him. Her ice-blue eyes met his arrogant sight. She detested having to meet his gaze. Her eyes flickered back to her other sisters of the Ebon Vault. They nodded. He cracked wise while they approached, grabbing his hands from behind. 

His protestations were swiftly silenced by a piece of black tape as a stop-gap measure. With one of the two Advocates guarding their recent acquisition, the other two fanned out into the small mountain house. 

“You  will  be assisting us,” explained Yadu. “Your assets will be properly redistributed throughout the Ebon Vault, I can assure you. Everything will be equanimous, and all of it in your name, too.” 

He smirked. Yadu smirked back.

“You think we can’t do it? You’re not  that  smart. We know from the wallet you “lost” last month that you write down all your passwords on paper. Oh, and that you reuse them constantly. Not very smart. Your Swiss bank account probably shouldn’t have the same ten-digit code as your account number.”

The resident’s eyes went wide. He gummed something through the tape. Yadu smiled, fingering his lips with her gloved thumb.

It took only ten minutes for them to arrive with his log-book. His emergency safe had been emptied. They’d spent just a few minutes on his desktop legally transferring his funds to the Vault’s coffers. The contents of the safe, as well as the collection of bearer bonds he’d hidden, went into a large duffel bag.

One of them went to bring up the car while Yadu and her advocate prepared him for travel. She sat with the black bag on the floor - the contents worth untold millions. He was ready to buck and run, but the two sisters had come this far - letting him simply leave was just not an option.

He was a neophyte, not even initiated into the ways of their order. The thick, glossy embrace of rubber simply wouldn’t do. He’d need to be measured, analyzed, and carefully converted to their faith. All of that would come once he was safely in the bosom of the Ebon Vault. 

He hadn’t earned the privileges of rank, nor did he have the aspects of a truly high-value target. Yadu decided that they’d give him thorough and proper treatment all the same. Grabbing him, the two assistants pinned him against the carpet in the center of the living room as they removed his shirt first, then his pants. 

Seeing him naked was pathetic. The man looked so utterly, completely vulnerable; his entire body, his soft flesh completely open to her. Yadu turned up her lip at the sight.It almost felt like an insult, as though he was baring himself  at  her. That wouldn’t do at all. 

They undid his cuffs, but only in order to pin his arms to his sides. His triceps wouldn’t be strong enough to break the tape they began to wrap him with.

And even if he was, they’d make sure there was more than enough to keep him in place. With his hands on his hips, they wrapped one, two, and then three thick silver bands of tape. That was clearly never going to be enough, but they had to keep his arms pinned while they worked on his ankles.

Yadu fingered his feet. He groaned slightly. If he had been a bit less stressed, it might have been a giggle. She wasn’t here to torment him, but that didn’t stop her from flicking and teasing the sensitive bottom of his soles while the other sisters wrapped his ankles, then calves, then up to his knees. They stopped, since they’d need him flexible - but only to star wrapping around his thighs.

There was a lovely  squish  of his flesh packed tight by their silvery tape. His blood flow was fine, but it was still a gorgeous sight. She ran a finger along his flesh, tracing the soft outline of his increasingly compressed body as they finished a second quick layer near his thighs. “Quick” still meant sixty seconds of all three of them wrappin and holding him down.

Sweat glistened on his forehead as they returned to his arms. The executive was becoming a sliver mummy. Yadu stroked him, assuaging his fears. This transformation was only temporary. He’d be joining them as a full-time rubber servant soon enough; he needn’t worry about being enclosed in the Vault. Not yet, at least. 

Teasing him about his fate made him hard. Yadu shrugged, flicking his cock with her fingers. 

“Did you seriously think we’d appreciate that?”

He grunted.

“Were you expecting us to get you off? Indulge in your fantasy?” 

Another grunt, this time angrier. Yadu wasn’t having any of it, taping his staff manhood up towards his stomach. He grunted at the application of gentle pressure, but moaned deeply as she ran gloved hands up and down the bulge.

“You certainly won’t be cumming as a reward for being kidnapped. But, if you’re a good acolyte, there’s hope for you yet. You have to understand that - a thing worth doing is worth doing well.”

He bucked. They forced him to his side. Yadu removed the tape from his lips, shoved something rubbery between his lips, and started taping. She relished it.

There was something  gorgeous  about wrapping someone’s head. You got to see their eyes plead, tussling their hair while you wrapped along their chin and ears. She wrapped his eyes pretty quickly, but took her time making sure the crown of his head was  smooth . She wanted to run glossy hands over it and know that within, her victim moaned, mewled, and begged for release. Why wait? She did so the moment that his head was taped, gently stroking from his ears to his neck and back up to his chin. In a moment of weakness, she even planted a lipstick-black kiss on his forehead. 

The sisters had no trouble with him now. A stretchy sleepsack slid from his ankles to his legs to his waist and up to his neck. 

The  zzzzzzzzzzip  of the zipper took nearly ten seconds as they went from bottom to top, with an extra long strip of tape over it as they made sure he wouldn’t break loose. 

Another layer of tape was often recommended, but they were running short on time. Yadu ran her fingers over his bulge again, the sensation muted by the sack and tape. He still made a sweet grunt. She wondered who’d have the privilege of indoctrinating him. 

With gentle hands, the three sisters folded him into a fetal position, using the last of the tape to make sure he’d stay that way, before slipping him into their extra-large suitcase. This particular model had features like life support and a vac-seal, the latter of which wasn’t called for. Which is exactly why Yadu did it anyway, turning on his life support and, in a moment, having the man vac-packed tight against the bottom of the case.

She just  loved  seeing the air removed, the vac-formed slave appearing. In her mind, all of her arts were about bringing the repressed to the surface. As she and her rubber sisters knew, deep within everyone was the Light, and within a great many was an insatiable need. A lusty desire to be held, to hold, and to be ensconced in tight, often shiny embraces. She was simply doing him a  service  in having him kidnapped, his money appropriated, wrapped twice and sealed in three layers. Besides, he wouldn’t always have such an easy time once they returned to the Vault. 

Yadu put out the fire and closed the flue. The house was absolutely bereft of life. As they closed and locked the door to the winter home behind her, Yadu grinned. They weren’t due back to the Ebon Vault for three days. Maybe she’d get an evening with her acolytes. Time spent in their warm embrace would do her good. They could let her newest captive watch. It was the charitable thing to do. 

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 10 minute read. Bondage, nuns, latex & rubber, tape, mummification, F/m. 
> 
> Want more info on the Ebon Vault? Click here. https://www.deviantart.com/phantomdotexe/art/The-Church-of-the-Ebon-Vault-774608450
> 
> Follow me on Twitter : https://twitter.com/Phantomdotexe  
> Check out my DeviantART for way more stories and images: https://www.deviantart.com/phantomdotexe


End file.
